1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to sonar or radar systems for detecting targets, and more particularly to an improved signal processing technique to enable better resolution and better detection of weak target signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an energy detection system operative either in an active or receive only mode, an array of transducer elements is generally utilized in conjunction with signal processing apparatus for forming one or more receiver beams so as to detect possible targets in an area under observation.
The beam shape may be modified by a technique known as shading. However a trade-off situation is encountered whereby an improvement in angular resolution of the main beam results in the generation of higher side lobes which may actually mask weak target signals.